Legend of Team 28
by FireFly92
Summary: Iruka has a secret, a BIG secret. So, what is it? Nobody knows. Except Kakashi. When Iruka learns that Kakashi knows he'll go to his friends and beg for help to keep their secret, well, a secret! And what's this legendary Team 28? KakaIru GenRai IzuKo etc
1. Legend of Team 28

New Story

New Story. And I know, I should be working on other stories, but this one screamed, POST POST POST!!

Disclaimer: Dun own them. Own two OCs, but not anybody else. Own the idea of Team 28, but nothing else. Own the idea of the story, but nothing else. So don't sue.

i_There used to be a team of ninjas. A three man cell… They were Genin, and became Chuunin together. They stayed as a team, no matter how advanced they got. They eventually became the best ANBU squad in the entire world. People never knew their names, their families, if they even had family, people didn't know. The children admired them, and strived to be as strong as them one day. But then, the Kyuubi attacked. They disappeared, and were never to be seen again… Their squad name was b__**Team 28…**_/b/i

The kids in the classroom gasped at the name, and their eyes went wide. Iruka smiled at them.

"And that's the Legend of the mysterious ANBU squad, Team 28." He said.

"What?! That's it?!"

"There has to be more!"

"Did the girl get together with one of her male teammates?!" Iruka laughed at the children's reaction.

"That's it." Iruka said. Shikamaru stared; he'd heard that legend before. But the way his former sensei told it, it made chills run down his spine.

"So, what's the point of telling us the legend?" Konohamaru asked.

"Legends are a big part of a Shinobi's life. Frequently going on missions leaves no time for much entertainment, so they spend time reading old legends and myths for entertainment and tell them to their comrades and fellow Shinobi." Iruka said, "Right Shikamaru?"

"Hai. I heard this legend from Kakashi-sensei, but the way you told it was far better than Kakashi-sensei's version." Shikamaru lied. Yes, Shinobi told myths and legends to each other, but he had heard the legend from Ino's father, and the Team 28 sounded like Kakashi-sensei and his old teammates.

The bell rang, and the students dispersed. Iruka watched them leave while Shikamaru took some scrolls home to grade. Iruka erased the chalkboard and started cleaning up around the classroom. He sensed things were going to change very soon. Very, i_very_/i soon…

I know it's short, but it's supposed to be.

Not a reader insert. There might be a sequel that COULD be a reader insert. Give me feedback so I can decide.

MENTIONS OF ARASHI!! squeals

And I'm thinking of bringing Arashi back for this, but gimme feedback so I can decide.

Review, no flames!


	2. The Legend Continues

-Squeals- EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Squeals- EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'm sorry it took so long! I didn't know how to start this chapter! I _FINALLY_ thought of the PERFECT way to start it! Hehehe... Here ya go! No flames!

_The masked man looked at his masked partner. His mask was one of a hawk. His partner's was one of a ferret._

_"Soon... Soon we will be together with our third ally..." He muttered._

_"Wolf must have changed a lot... After all, we have. Our uniforms no longer fit..." His partner, ferret, replied in a female's voice._

_"Come on Ferret, we must get to the Leaf Village before the Moon sets and the Sun rises." Hawk said. Ferret nodded and the two were off._

_It was time... Time for the second half of legend to come true..._

Iruka yawned as he scratched his head sleepily. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, ate an apple and got dressed. He headed to the academy. He smiled as he saw the class in the little circle on the floor, ready for more legends. At least they were eager to learn. He noticed Shikamaru was late. He frowned. Normally Shikamaru was there before him to set up.

"Kids, where is Shikamaru-kun?" Iruka asked.

"Some ANBU people came and asked him to go with them!" Moegi said.

"ANBU? What would they want with Shikamaru...?" Iruka thought aloud.

"They were a Ferret and Hawk!" Udon said.

"A Ferret and Hawk?!" Iruka gasped. "No class today!" He turned and ran out of the academy. He ran to the forest where in the middle, lied an old treehouse with a compartment in the bottom of the trees for prisoners that dared to enter. He looked up at it once he arrived.

"FERRET! HAWK! WOLF WISHES TO ENTER!" Iruka spoke in third person, like they used to as children to teenagers.

"YEY! WOLF MEMBERS! FERRET KNEW IT! YES SHE DID!!" Ferret giggled.

"Shut it Ferret! Do you want the Nara brat to know?!" Hawk hissed. "Wolf may enter!!" Iruka climbed into the old treehouse.

"I thought you two were dead!" Iruka gasped, hugging Hawk and Ferret.

"Awwww, Iruka has so much faith in us!" Ferret laughed, removing her slashed ANBU mask. She had blonde hair, golden eyes and her long bangs were streaked with blue. Hawk growled.

"Ferret! Damnit, that brat is conscious!"

"Ashford-sensei?!" Shikamaru gasped at the woman.

"Hey Shika-chan! How's your dad and Asuma-sensei?" The woman asked, smiling.

"So... If Ferret is Ashford-sensei than... Ashford-senpai!" Shikamaru linked it all together.

"Yeah." The Hawk removed his broken mask as well. He has Blonde hair and golden eyes as well. His long bangs were streaked red. Ashford-senpai's hair was long, as his sister's was. If it wasn't for the fact that Ashford-sensei was a woman, nobody would be able to tell them apart, except for the dyed hair.

"Rita, Uli, what happened that day when Kyuubi-?"

"We, meaning Uli and I, fell into a trap set by sound. We were taken to Sound, but than we remembered the legend Jiraiya and Sarutobi had told us. That we were the key to Konoha's survival... The three of us and the Yondaime must be together along with Team Gai, 10, 7 and 8 in order to make our legend become true. Even possibly the Sand Siblings. Taking Shikamaru led you to us, and will lead the rest of Team 10 to us. Asuma knows the route. He knows the laws of the ANBU children. Of the Anti-Akatsuki Teens." Rita explained. (Yes, this is part of the legend of Team 28.)

"But Yondaime is dead!" Iruka argued.

"Wolf, we know as well as you do that Arashi is dead! But we've got a duty to do. Besides, I never truly believed that Arashi was gone!" Uli argued with Iruka.

"But-!"

"No buts! When Team 10 gets word of Shikamaru's capture by Leaf ANBU, they'll be here!" Uli said.

"... Fine." Iruka said. Iruka untied Shikamaru, and took out the old Shougi board.

"I didn't know you played Shougi." Shikamaru muttered as the two played.

"Asuma and I used to play all the time. Asuma was the champion in our generation of Shinobi." Iruka said, "The only ANBU Teenager to defeat Yondaime-sama."

"Asuma-sensei is ANBU?!" Shikamaru gasped.

"Hai. Alot of us teachers and cell leaders are."

"OI! FOX WISHES TO ENTER!! WITH FOX'S TEAM!!" They heard Asuma shout.

"YEY! FOX MEMBERS TOO! FERRET AND HAWK KNEW HE WOULD! YUP YUP!" Rita giggled.

"Shut _UP_ Rita! MY GOD!" Uli moaned.

"FOX GETS TO ENTER!!" Iruka screamed excitedly, letting the ladder down, as Rita had for him. Asuma climbed up, Chouji and Ino following.

"Iruka-sensei? What's going on?" Ino asked.

"So... You guys are Team 28..." Chouji noted.

"How'd you know?!" Rita gasped excitedly.

"There hasn't been a Hawk or Ferret or Wolf in ANBU since you two disappeared." Asuma said, "And Iruka hasn't done an S-rank in years."

"Not since you two left!" Iruka chirped.

"Awww! Ferret feels special!" Rita hugged Iruka.

"Hawk feels like throwing up at the happiness..." Uli twitched.

"And Fox is ready to throw Hawk out the treehouse." Asuma muttered.

"Awwww, you two are party poopers!" Rita and Iruka whined.

"Why the hell are you guys talking in third person...?" Kakashi asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOUND DIDN'T ASK PERMISSION!! ATTACK!!" Rita and Iruka screamed, laughing as they set the trap.

"Huh?! WAIT!!" Kakashi fell to the ground under a cage with spikes in the sides.

"YEY!! FERRET AND WOLF CAUGHT THE INTRUDER!!" Rita exclaimed.

"The flip?" The three kids of Team 7 asked.

"... HOUND BEGS PERMISSION TO GET OUTTA THE CAGE!!" Kakashi mocked crying.

"NO! HOUND DIDN'T OBEY THE LAWS!!" Iruka shrieked.

"OW! My ear!" Uli moaned.

"Team 7 minus Hound-sensei request permission to enter!" Sakura said, catching on slightly.

"TEAM SEVEN KNOWS THE LAW! TEAM SEVEN GETS TO ENTER!!" Rita squealed.

"This is uber weird..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Dude, they're adult ANBU talking in third person, it doesn't get any weirder." Naruto said.

"Aw, you'll get used to it. ANBU children and Anti-Akatsuki Teens always spoke in third person for fun. It confused the adults so much."

"It died with Uli and Rita though." Kakashi said.

"True..."

"YEY! WE CARRIED A LEGEND HAWK!" Rita chirped.

"Hawk thinks Ferret has gone nuts..."

"Fox seconds that..."

"HOUND BEGS PERMISSION ON HANDS AND KNEES!! HOUND WILL BE WILLING TO BE FOX, FERRET, WOLF AND HAWK'S SLAVES IF THEY LET HOUND OUT!!" Kakashi called.

"NO!"

"MOUSE REQUESTS PERMISSION TO ENTER WITH TEAM EIGHT!!" Kurenai called.

"MOUSE AND TEAM EIGHT GETS TO ENTER!! JUST DON'T TOUCH HOUND'S CAGE!!" Iruka called, letting the ladder down again. The four climbed up.

"You sure this thing'll hold?"

"I made sure it was stable over the years, it's fine." Kurenai said, "Besides, without me, these baffoons would be dead from the treehouse collapsing..."

"MOUSE NOT SPEAKING IN THIRD PERSON!" Rita said, eyes wide.

"I gave up on that years ago."

"We all did... Except Kakashi and Iruka now and then." Asuma said.

"And you muttered in third person on missions when you slept." Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji said.

"Haha! Fox is tricksy but Fox forgot about ANBU Kids' Sleep Talk!" Iruka grinned.

"Wolf is stupid. Wolf forgot about Wolf's short term speech capability." Asuma retorted.

"... I am not stupid!" Iruka said.

"WOLF STOPPED TALKING THIRD PERSON! Ferret is all alone now!" Rita mock-cried.

"... CHEETAH WISHES TO ENTER TREEHOUSE!" Gai called.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Kakashi cried.

"... This is crazy..." Tenten sweatdropped.

FIN!!

Haha, insane, I know. But I thought it was funny. I know I hinted towards seriousness and Arashi being alive and all, but you'll find out that jazz later.

**MUAHAHAHA**!!

Iruka is part of Team 28!

And I was originally gonna make Uli the insane one of the team, and Rita the serious one, but I realized that Uli was older by a few days and was the squad leader, so he had to be serious.

As for Iruka's insaneness...

THERE IS NO EXPLANATION!

HA!

It was just for amusement! But Asuma is right, Iruka never could talk for very long in third person as a teen. As for Kakashi getting out...

Well, review and vote for his chances. –Laughs-

Please review, vote for him to get out, and NO FLAMES! If you give me flames, they will burn Kakashi's porno book and he will be given a Harry Potter Book. I AM SERIOUS!

He will get the Harry Potter Book in the fic if I get flames. Which would be funny, I admit, but if you flame, that will happen!!

NOW! Rita! Take it away!

Rita: Nari-chan doesn't own Naruto! Just the idea for Team 28, Ferret and Hawk! –Grins- Please review or Ferret will cry! Yes she will! No Flames or Hound will get a NON-EDUCATIONAL Book!! Yup yup! He will! -Chirps happily-

YEY! And yes, I know the Legend adds in others, but Team 28 ARE the main characters, and Kankurou of the Sand. Kankurou plays a BIG part in this, but I won't tell you want. smiles Trust me, you'll be weirded out when you learn what it is...


	3. The TRUE Legend?

Narifreak39: I got inspired to write the next chapter… Drawing Uli reeeaaaaalllly paid off…

Narifreak39: I got inspired to write the next chapter… Drawing Uli reeeaaaaalllly paid off…

Rita: But you drew Uli as a teen! That's not fair!

Nari: Too bad. Not sad. If was you want to see Uli Ashford as a teen(And not in ANBU uniform) Go here: narutofreak39./art/Uli-Ashford-1-81265116

And you can even check out the rest of my drawings! XD

Uli: … You made me… cute….

Nari: Well, DUH! I drew you as a fourteen year old!

Uli: -sighs-

Iruka: -sweatdrops- Uhm… Could someone do the disclaimer now…?

Nari: Uli, you do it! You're special!

Uli: -twitches- Nari-chan isn't- :is cut off:

Nari: THE CARD DOESN'T SAY THAT!

Uli: -twitches more- Nari-_SAMA_ isn't the owner of Naruto… She is, however, the owner of Rita Ashford and Uli Ashford…. –mutters- though I wish she didn't…

Nari: that hurts Uli… Anyways, here we go!!

--Chapter 3 – The True Legend…?

The gang was chilling in the treehouse Uli discussing something with Asuma. Rita was chatting animatedly with Kurenai and Iruka was explaining things to the kids… Like always… Iruka sighed as Naruto asked once more who Team 28 is.

"Naruto-kun, Team 28 was the best ANBU Black Ops squad there ever was! They went from Academy students to ANBU together!!" Sakura said, "Everybody's heard about them!"

"Not everyone Sakura, you only know because you went through the scrolls in the Hokage's office." Iruka sighed once more. This was going to be a long day.

"Cool! So, Iruka-sensei, you're part of that team?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto. My mask is the wolf." Iruka explained.

"What about the other two?" Tenten asked. Rita joined in.

"Mine's the Ferret!" She grinned.

"And Uli-senpai?" Lee asked.

"He's the Hawk, and the squad leader." Iruka explained. The kids nodded.

"Okay, now what legend?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, you know the legend! My Dad told us ages ago!" Ino said, annoyed.

"No, I mean the _real_ legend. The one Uli-senpai was talking about earlier." Shikamaru said, "Before you guys came."

"Ah, that legend…" Iruka sighed, "Uli, care to explain?" Uli sighed and turned to them. His sharp golden eyes sent shivers down the kids' eyes, even Iruka seemed to flinch at that intense gaze. He'd forgotten how much Uli had gone through.

"Well, the legend is the gr-!"

"GUYS!! LET ME OUT!!" Kakashi called out again, exasperated. Uli growled, then smirked.

"Okay… We'll let him out…"

"But Uli-!" The two members of his squad exclaimed, even the other adults stared and gawked at him.

"But!! We take away his book…" Uli's smirk got wider. Iruka's and Rita's eyes shined brightly.

"Uli you're a genius!" Rita said, going down to hound, laughing. Iruka followed her down.

"Explain while we torture- I MEAN UNTRAP, Kakashi!" Iruka said, sweatdropping. Uli sighed.

"As I was saying… The legend is the grou-!"

"IRUKA YOU MEANIE GIVE IT BACK!!" Kakashi's cry was heard.

"NO WAY!" Iruka climbed back up. "Asuma! Burn it!" He tossed the porno book to Asuma. Asuma sighed.

"I'm not burning it; he'll kill me. We'll hide it." Asuma said. Iruka grinned.

"Right!" He took the book and went to a secret compartment, and hid it. Soon, Rita came up with Kakashi.

"Ruka… You're so mean…" Kakashi said sadly. Iruka grinned from his spot next to Uli.

"Thank you Kashi!" He snickered. Kakashi bowed his head in shame as he sat on the other side of Uli.

"May I continue?" Uli asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yep!" The two males, and Rita, chirped happily. Uli sighed.

"The group of us are suppo-!"

"SCQUREEEE!!" A Hawk screeched in the air, making Uli very, very pissed off.

"KATZE AUGE(1)!!" He shouted, eyes changing to a greenish gold color. The ANBU stood and went to the doorway of the treehouse. He screeched and the Hawk shut up, landing on the ground with a 'THUD'. The others stared at him in fear.

'_He… He just… killed… a… a hawk…_' Iruka, Rita and the adults thought. Uli went back to his spot, eyes returning to normal.

"Um…" Rita went to say something.

"I didn't kill it. I knocked it out." Uli glared. Rita shut up, knowing her brother's glare was saying: _Shut the hell up before I kill you_.

"P-Please continue Uli…" Iruka stuttered, afraid of his squad's leader.

"We're supposed to meet up with others and go to this place an-!"

"This is where you are…" Shizune blinked, climbing up. Uli's eye twitched.

"NOO! LOOK OUT!" Rita and Iruka tackled Shizune to the ground before the Kunai hit the poor, frightened student of the Hokage. Shizune was staring at the kunai with wide eyes; calculating where the kunai would have hit if she hadn't been pushed. It was aimed right at… her heart…!

"Uli! I don't care if you have full control of your emotions! You clearly don't have control over your stupid temper!" Rita shouted.

"Shut up Rita! You pissed me off before we even got here!" Uli snapped. The two engaged into a verbal fight as everybody watched.

"Are you alright Shizune?" Iruka asked.

"Y-yeah… W-who is that…?" She asked, meaning Uli.

"That's Uli Ashford… The girl he's fighting is his sister, Rita." Iruka explained, "I'm sorry about Uli's actions. Normally he doesn't act like that…"

"It's okay… I was just… startled…." Shizune said. In truth, she was seriously freaked out.

"Sooo…. Someone else want to explain things to us…?" Sakura changed the subject away from the two fighting ANBU siblings.

--End of Chapter 3

Nari: I know, it's a bit short… U

Kiba: Two and a half pages! It's pretty good since you had total writer's block!

Nari: true…

Uli: … WHY COULDN'T I KILL THE B--H!?

Nari: Cause she plays a role in the Legend…

Rita: oh! Right! She gets t--! –mouth is covered up by Iruka- MMMPH MMMMMMPH!!

Nari: Thank you Iruka…

Iruka: no problem… -sighs-

Nari: Uli, do your thing!

Uli: … -glares- Review and she might actually post the WHOLE Legend… Flame, and there will be death to Kakashi's Itcha Itcha Paradise. And to Sasuke…

Nari: And Orochimaru!!

Uli: Whatever… Just review, no flames, and she'll update. Got it? –glare-


End file.
